Quests
Back to the Nexus Overview Quests in this game can essentially be broken down into 2 groops: matter board quests, and client orders. You are not really forced to take any quest ever, but the quests help you to level up, give mesets, give items/weapons and unlock things. Some of the items you get from quests can't be purchased and have to record of being dropped in any mission. The matter board is accessed from your menu. It displays a grid with small balls on the intersect points. The circles look like little planets. You start at the begining and it will show you what you can access. Sometimes you will only have the option to choose 1 quest and othertimes you may choose from several of the little planets. Each quest will list the premise, required action and reward. See matter board for more details. Client ordes are the bread and butter of the game really. You can have quite a few client orders open at the same time unlike the matter board that allows only 1 current quest per board. Caution though as if you get to many item collection client orders, it will clog up your inventory. Some client orders can be taken over and over, but most can't. See the client order section for more info. Client orders You can check to see if a client has any orders that you quallify for by talking to them and selecting the 2nd option. This will open a list of orders that they have available. If the name is grayed out, you don't qualify for the quest. If it is white, then you can take it. If there is a red and orange crown-like icon in front of the name, then you already completed it. If there is a blue icon then you are still working on it. Green means you finished it and need to cash it in for you reward. To take an order, go to the list and select an available order. Click through all text menues to follow with the default options. When you get back to the list, it should now show as green. To cancel a list, go through the same steps as when you took it except do this on the quest you want to remove. It should now go back to available status. This is most useful if you accidentally take too many quests. To cash in a completed quest, you do the same thing as you do to take or cancel a job only you do it on a a completed order. You get your reward instantly (don't blink, you might miss it). Items will be found in your inventory. If you notice a blue or green icon in a speach bubble above a client, they are just saying that you have an order out with them. Blue still means you are working on it and green tells you to see them for your reward. Clients Check back for info Back to the Nexus